


How I Learned About Sex | Tłumaczenie

by zainkilam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Homophobia, Homosexuality, M/M, Self Confidence, Translation, Young Love, Zayn Malik Loves Liam Payne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainkilam/pseuds/zainkilam
Summary: Ojciec zachęca, aby Zayn odkrył swoją seksualność, gdy jest jeszcze bardzo młody, podczas gdy inni to potępiają.- Tatusiu, chciałbym być nagi, jak zwierzęta.- Dlaczego?- Ponieważ chcę być inny, a nagość jest inna.





	How I Learned About Sex | Tłumaczenie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How I Learned About Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363720) by Aunarose. 



_Tato, życie jest smutne. Dlaczego oni powiedzieli, że jestem dziwadłem? Nie zrobiłem nic złego tym dzieciakom z mojej szkoły. Jestem cichy, rysuję obrazki, jestem grzeczny i uprzejmy, więc dlaczego oni mówią, że jestem terrorystą? Tato, nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdziłem! Nie chcę nikogo skrzywdzić! Ale oni krzywdzą mnie!_

_Dlaczego oni powiedzieli, że jestem dziwadłem, tato?_ To pytanie zadawałem swojemu ojcu każdego dnia. Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego moja karnacja jest brązowa? Dlaczego lubię się uśmiechać i rysować obrazki? Dlaczego modlę się do Boga, który przeraża dzieci ze szkoły? Tato, kim ja jestem, że oni nazywają mnie, kurwa, terrorystą? Co ja takiego zrobiłem?

Zgaduję, że właśnie wtedy zaczęła się moja historia samowstrętu. Cóż, gdzie _powinna_ była się zacząć. Ale to jest ta rzecz, gdy pozwalasz dziecku, aby wykreowało swoją osobowość, gdy świat jest przejrzysty. Kiedy mówisz dziecku kim ono jest, albo kim _będzie_ , wtedy pojawia się problem. Kiedy miałem sześć lat mój ojciec dał mi najlepszą radę, jaką kiedykolwiek otrzymałem. Powiedział: _Jeśli chcesz być biały, to bądź biały. Jeśli chcesz przestać rysować, za wszelką cenę, to przestań rysować. Jeśli chcesz modlić się do innego Boga, cóż synu, to jest twój wybór, twoje serce. Ale, jeśli przestaniesz skupiać się na tym, czego chcesz i uświadomisz sobie to, czego potrzebujesz, to twoja lista znacząco się zmieni. Stanie się mniejsza._

Oh, no tak, które dziecko potrafi zrozumieć słowa, jak te? Czego ojciec mógł oczekiwać po sześcioletnim dziecku? Sądził, że pojmie jego słowa? Jaki mogło to mieć wpływ na dziecko? Głupie dziecko. Dziecko, które traciło swój czas na rysowanie, uśmiechanie się, a także modlenie się do bogów, którzy istnieli, lub nie.

W porządku, nie wiem jak, ale po prostu w jakiś sposób... załapałem to. Zrozumiałem to w jakiś sposób. I po tym, gdy go posłuchałem, zrozumiałem i zaakceptowałem pewne aspekty życia... zrozumiałem, że to był czas, aby wykreować swoją osobowość.

**Nazywam się Zain Malik.**

**I to jest to, jak dowiedziałem się o seksie.**

**Author's Note:**

> Od tłumaczki:
> 
> Hej, kochani! ;)
> 
> Zdecydowałam się, aby przetłumaczyć to opowiadanie, ponieważ autorka mówi o seksie w najpiękniejszy sposób na świecie. Ukazuje, że to nie tylko coś fizycznego, ale również duchowego. Ja osobiście była pod wrażeniem tego, w jaki sposób ona postrzega to wszystko. Myślę, że to naprawdę piękna i przede wszystkim prawdziwa historia o miłości oraz seksie, a także odkrywaniu swojej seksualności, więc zachęcam do przeczytania ;)
> 
> Od autorki:
> 
> Witam, przyjaciele ;)
> 
> Długo myślałam nad napisaniem historii w tym stylu. Niektóre tematy i dyskusje podjęte w tym opowiadaniu mogą być kontrowersyjne, więc przed tym, gdy zaczniesz to czytać, to zapoznaj się z ostrzeżeniem.
> 
> Występuje:
> 
> \- Wulgarność językowa,
> 
> \- Homofobiczni bohaterowie,
> 
> \- Związek w młodym wieku,
> 
> \- Oszczerstwa,
> 
> \- I na koniec; młody chłopak, który bada i odkrywa swoją seksualność.
> 
> Jeśli któreś z tych podpunktów sprawia, że czujesz się niekomfortowo lub przywołuje złe myśli, to sądzę, że to opowiadanie nie jest dla ciebie.
> 
> I dla tych, którzy są zainteresowani: mam nadzieję, że to opowiadanie wam się spodoba. 
> 
> Rozdziały będą różnić się pod względem długości, więc nie zniechęcajcie się, jeśli zobaczycie aktualizację, która będzie miała 600 słów, lub coś w tym stylu, ponieważ wtedy prawdopodobnie następny rozdział będzie dłuższy w ramach rekompensaty.
> 
> Dziękuję za przeczytanie, proszę głosujcie i komentujcie wyrażając swoje opinie lub sugestie, jeśli takie macie (ja jako tłumaczka także proszę o komentarze, głosy, a nawet sugestie, ponieważ bardzo chętnie podzielę się tym z autorką).
> 
> \- Aunarose Xx.


End file.
